A Life Story
by Neoma
Summary: His world was plagued in darkness, can a young king change his world. Very good story plz r


**Prologue**

It had been 100 years since the world was destroyed and built in the perfect place for the demon king. The world was plagued in a war that lasted many years. It was a pointless war were the demons out numbered the humans in both weaponry and size. Many people lost there lives trying to protect what their ancestors had worked so hard to make and build for them. The war had ended dramatically when a demon had unleashed the three Egyptian gods killing all the humans and starting a new world.

The Earth was turned upside down. The once technologically advanced cities were destroyed and replaced with mere small housing. The Earth was plagued in darkness. It was against the law for anyone to possess anything electronic or post humane era. If caught they were sentenced to death by stoning. It was also against the law to roam the streets after 7pm at night; the reaming humans didn't know why but were afraid to rebel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been 30 years since the previous king had unexpectedly died, leaving his only son to rule over his kingdom. Many rumours had formed that the prince had poisoned him to gain the thrown whilst other said he was to soft. However none of these rumours were every proven true as they had all disappeared without a trace.

But to the humans it didn't matter at all, one thing remained the same they were worthless to the demons nothing but mere slaves and servants to them.

**Chapter 1**

**A New Friend and A Demonic king**

He stood in the cover of the ally waiting for them to run by. Pulling his black backpack closer towards him. He unzipped the bag making sure that the small animal within it wasn't hurt. Staring down on the animal that was currently asleep, he let out a sigh of relief, as the small puppy was unhurt. Taking of his standard blue jacket he wrapped it round the puppy before zipping it closed, leaving him only wearing his white shirt. Noticing that the place was clear. He slowly stepped out of his hiding place and walked to the end of the alleyway. Looking to his left he peered down the road, which was now clear except for the few people that wondered the street. It was getting dark and no one should be out after curfew. He looked to his right where he could see them running into the graveyard. Looking at the sky he realised that he had roughly an hour left until they came out. Seeing that it was safe he walked onto the street and turned left making his way home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get Out!" an angry voice shouted.

"But my lord" Said a small man, shaking under the cold gaze of the king. He was sweating uncontrollable.

"What part of get out don't you understand, or do you want me to send you to the depth of Hades" his voiced dropped to a bear whisper, but still held, all the venom.

"N-no m-m-y lord" staggered the man. Swallowing the ball of spit that had formed in his throat, he turned round and ran out of the room.

Hear the man rush out bought a smirk to his face. Leaning back into his chair he stared at the door in front of him and wonder whether to send him to Hades or not.

He realised that the council members had becoming more annoying recently. Raising a tan hand lazily, he flicked his wrist and a dark portal open. Slowly a dark figure emerge had from the portal. It bowed.

"Find and capture the one named Hemus" he spoke in a casual tone. He had gotten tired of telling him repeatedly to get out as soon as he entered. Today he was going to stick with his word. The creature had bowed and he and the portal had vanished.

Leaning back into his throne he stared blank at the room. It was dark the only light were form torches. Two near the door and two on each side of the throne. It was perfect just how he liked it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stepping into the jewellers shop that his grandpa owned, his grandpa was a renowned jewelist over the many lands. He was widely known for his rare and one of a kind design he made for wealthy demons and slave masters. However his was currently closed as it was after curfew. He made his way to the back where a door leads into the house behind it. Opening the door he had walked down the blue coloured hallway and up the stairs to the second floor. Taking a left he walked to his grandpa study in hope of finding him asleep as usually. Peering through the door at the end of the corridor he's suspicion was confirmed. On a red couch facing the window laid his grandpa in his usually attire of fade brown leather overalls, a plain white shirt underneath and a grey bandana covering his greying hair. A book sat gently on his chest and his face was peaceful. Stepping in quietly into the room he walked over to his desk and removed a blanket from one of the many draws. Opening it, he walked over to his grandpa and removed the book of his chest before covering him in the blanket. Seeing that this was done he walked out of the study and straight to his room.

Opening his door, he walked straight to his bed. Opening his backpack he removed a golden coloured puppy from his backpack and placed him under his covers. He then walked to his desk near is door and placed all his books there. Sitting down he started on his maths homework. He was one of the lucky humans that were allowed to go to school, but he didn't see why he needed to study maths, he just wanted to be like his grandpa.

His room was plain. He had wooden walls and wooden floor. The only things that adorn his room was a single bed that was located under the only window in his room, a closet and a desk and chair were his books laid.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is the meaning of sending another one of the council members to Hades?" Demanded a tall brunette with feline crystal blue eyes, as he stormed into the throne room. He stood in front of the king.

"He was irritating me" He replied casually not taking anything seriously that came from the brunette's mouth.

"And that's a valid reason for sending him to Hades" He asked bewildered, at his cousins casually remark.

"Yes it was. No if you don't mind me, I'm trying to think"

"Of what, another council member incinerate." He said he had walked up to his cousin and stood at his side, facing him.

"Know that you've mentioned it, I'm thinking of get rid of Luna. That woman has been badgering me about getting bride." He said, not giving a thought about what his cousin might say. Yes they were related but how, he didn't know.

"So what are you going to do about it?" He asked wandering what his cousin action might be against the sudden mention of a wife from the council that past couple of months.

"Already sorted". He replied calmly

"What! you have a bride, what did you do to them" He was shocked, after all the no's and threaten he had finally decided to get a bride. Heaven helped him if there was a livening soul that will willingly marry him.

"I did nothing. I let someone else chose for me" He was starting to get amused from his cousins constant change of facial expression. Smirking, showing off his pure white canines, he looked at his cousin.

"who?" He asked

"Blazer"

"BLAZER, that demented dog of yours. That bites and kills anyone when he wants." It was official he thought his cousin had finally gone crazy.

Reading his thought the king had said to his cousin "No I haven't gone crazy, and a trust blazer to make a decision on the person perfect for me."

"That's a lot of trust you have in him, so his going around the Domino village searching for someone."

"No his looking for one person, one of pure innocence and purity" He stated "I asked him to take up the appearance of a dog, and hide in an ally until he was found by someone caring"

"That seems fruitless"

Standing up he stretched his black leather wings. From the faint lighting in the room you could see that he war leather pant covered in chains. He wore a plain black silk shirt with the first five buttons undone. He stood a few inches shorter than his cousin. His eyes were shaded slightly darker than crimson, they seemed to glow when he was angry. His hair was very unusually tri-coloured and defined gravity. It was mainly black but the tips were highlighted with red. He tanned face was decorated with blond bangs that also shot like lighting bolts into his hair.

Smirking at his shocked cousin he slowly walked out of the throne room.

"I'll see you later seto" grinning he started to walk out of the room.

"Come back here Yami, I'm not finished with you yet" he shouted as he stalked after his cousin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The small boy was bought out from his deep thought as he heard a faint whine. Raising his head he looked towards his bed, when he saw something stirring beneath his covers. Looking at his clock its was 9 pm. Realising that he hadn't eaten anything yet he walked towards the puppy which had blood reds, which he thought was odd for a dog, which he picked and went into the kitchen to find some food for them.

Grabbing a bowl from the kitchen cabinet he placed on the kitchen and started grabbing assorted food from the fridge and cabinets and laid them out on the floor. This resulted with a bowl filled with chicken and other food piecies. Placing the bowl in front of his over anxious puppy he watched as he ate everything up.

"Yugi, there you are , I was wondering where you were" said yugi's grandpa.

The boy named yugi looked up., smiling he ran to his grandpa and gave him a big hug.

Chuckling at his grandson sudden burst of affection he looked down at him and said, "What was that for and yes we can keep him."

Yugi was shocked at his grandpa's sudden statement. He looked back at his grandpa and gave him the biggest hug and smiled.

His large amethyst eyes shined brighter than any diamond he had every made. His skin was milky white compared to anyone else. But the unusually thing was his hair and the way it defined all laws of physics. It was mostly black but the ends were a reddish colour. He had golden bangs adorn his angle face adding to his innocence.

"Come on yugi, time for bed I'll clean up down here ok" yugi's grandpa said as he gathered the plates and mugs used.

When he was finished he went over to his bedroom. Opening the door slightly he saw his grandson asleep in bed. Walking over to his grandson's bed. He spoke softly.

"I know you miss them, and no child should ever go through that pain that you went through an saw what you so and all at a small age. Please talk to me I miss you voice"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neoma: this is my third fan fic and I would like to get more reviews at least than last time. I was hoping more than 15; it will be worth it if you make the effort to send me a review.

Thank y'all. 


End file.
